fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I have the Porticullis Key, so where do i get the Enforcer?
I got the key from giles grave, but i dont have a clue where to get the enforcer. I havent done Blind Date, Red Harvest, or Cold Comfort Farmer. I dont know if it matters that im evil or if its because i beat the main storyline, but I need a legendary firearm to go with my katana.- Twilight7896 As far as I know you NEED to do cold comfort farmer ( if it`s the one that let`s you save the retired guard) AND you need to help the guard`s son. SPOILER: If you do Red Harvest you will get the key, but you will only get as far as the first room in the basement, which is located at the back of the house. As such, you will NOT be able to get the Enforcer, this makes sense in a way, seeing as The enforcer is a "Good-Guy/Gal" type of weapon. SPOILER: If you save the guard the surrounding area will turn into a farming village, which will unlock the next quest. Once you have hooked up the former guards`s son with a partner the former guard will let you buy his great big house and leave you with everything... including the basement with the legendary weapon AND the key. NOTE: you need to go to the end of the Basement and have your dog have a high enough treasure hunter rank, seeing as the dog needs to find the spot where you will have to dig... I think rank 3 is enough, HOWEVER: if you are an EVIL character and your determined to use a legendary weapon and you can`t get The Enforcer, you might want to settle for: The Perforator. It`s behind the Demon Door in Wraithmarsh, if I recal... You need to get ALOT of people to follow you there in order for it to open, so just fast travel with the region option. The Perforator does LESS damage (81.0 ), NOTE: A Master Flintlock Pistol does more damage than this one (87.0) and has two free augment slots. HOWEVER the ammo cap for The Perforator is 6 as opposed to The Enforcer`s 1. However, in case you can`t get The Enforcer and you don`t want The Perforator, you might as well buy buy a Master Flintlock Rifle from the store in Knotthole Island. It does a wooping 102.0 damage AND has 4 EMPTY augment slots for you to use as you fancy. SUMMARY: The Enforcer; damage: 177.0. Augments; Barkskin & Lucky Charm. Range; 20. Reload Time; 1.0. Ammo Cap; 1. Speed; Normal Master Flintlock Rifle; damage; 102.0. Augments; 4 empty slots. Range; 60. Reload time: 0.9. Ammo Cap; 1. Speed Normal. The Perforator; damage 81.0. Augments; Fear It Self, Discipline & Barkskin. Range; 60. Reload Time; 0.75. Ammo Cap; 6. Speed; normal :Actually you don't need to do any of the three quests. If you dig up a key, it should be the Portcullis Key. You then go into the Farm Cellar from either behind the shack if you didn't do Cold Comfort Farmer or inside the barn if you did. In the cellar, you activate the portcullis, which will open if you have its key, and proceed to the end of the paths which include Hollow Men and Flit Switches. When you get to the end, the dog will lead you to a dig spot by an altar on the opposite side of the room from a silver key. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :if you don't choose the love ending, then you will not be able to get the enforcer. in other words, the enforcer dig spot is pretty much disabled when you finish the game unless you chose the love ending. ::..^^..Unless you decide to get your dog back. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC)